the night sky
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Ketiganya mengangguk secara besamaan, menebarkan senyum dan memegang harapan bahwa mereka akan terus hidup bersama setidaknya dalam kurun waktu yang telah ditentukan Tuhan. [Trio: Jean, Sasha, Connie]


**THE NIGHT SKY**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO HAJIME ISAYAMA**

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, maybe AU ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

Bulatan kentang dengan asap yang mengepul di tangannya, tanda kentang tersebut masih hangat, dengan lahap Sasha memakan kentang itu sambil menatap langit malam di atasnya. Tak ada bulan. Tak ada bintang. Tak ada awan. Langit itu begitu gelap dan hanya angin semilir yang terasa oleh kulit kecoklatannya.

"Untukmu."

Connie memberikan sebotol minuman yang tentunya berisi air mineral. Siapapun pasti akan minum sesudah acara makan mereka, tak terkecuali Sasha yang notabene mempunyai nafsu makan yang sangat besar dengan kapasitas perut yang sama besarnya.

"Oke, _sankyu_," jawabnya sambil meletakkan botol itu di sebelahnya.

"Kira-kira, kapan kita bisa makan daging lagi ya?" lanjut Sasha.

Connie yang semula berdiri kini duduk di sebelahnya, di atas tanah berselimut rerumputan hijau yang tipis.

"Tentunya kalau pasukan pengintai sudah menemukan sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa," jawab Connie dengan santai.

"He? Menurutmu kemajuan teknologi yang kita temukan bukan sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa?"

"Asal-usul para titan, itulah yang manusia-manusia mau." Suara Jean terdengar, membuat Sasha dan Connie yang sebelumnya terduduk sembari mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit langsung menoleh ke arah belakangnya.

"Dan tentunya, hal yang bermanfaat bagi mereka seperti mineral yang kita temukan di gua bawah tanah tempat Eren ditawan oleh Rod Reiss waktu itu," jelas pria berambut coklat muda itu lagi.

"Ah, dasar orang-orang merepotkan. Memangnya mereka pikir hal itu mudah?!" tanya wanita yang berjulukkan '_Potato Girl_' ini sambil memakan habis kentangnya.

"Orang-orang bodoh itu memang tidak tahu bagaimana bekerja di dunia luar. Orang-orang yang hanya bekerja di dalam tembok ini selalu membual seakan-akan kita yang menghabiskan pajak yang mereka bayar dengan sia-sia," jelas Jean panjang lebar, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Connie yang kini dalam posisi tidur terlentang.

"Yah, Jean,kau tahu, lebih baik membungkam mulut orang-orang busuk itu dengan usaha kita. Aku yakin di masa mendatang, kita akan membuahkan hasil yang sangat bagus." Connie menatap Jean sambil mengacungkan tinjunya.

"Itu juga yang kuharap," balas Jean sembari menyambut tinju Connie.

"Oleh karena itu kalian harus tetap hidup!" timbal Sasha setelah menghabiskan botol air mineralnya sembari menunjukkan senyuman khasnya, ikut serta dalam acara kecil Jean dan Connie.

* * *

"Connie! Ada bintang jatuh!" seru Sasha sembari menunjuk benda berkilauan di atasnya yang melesat dengan cepat.

"Lalu?"

"Meminta permohonan, bodoh!"

"He? Kau yakin itu bekerja?" tanya Connie sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Diam! Aku sedang meminta permohonan," jawab Sasha ketus.

Connie melihat wanita bersurai coklat di pinggirnya sedang menutup matanya, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan sedikit menekuk wajahnya ke bawah. Mulutnya terlihat bergerak, seperti merapal mantra.

Connie terkekeh. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan rekannya.

"Aku bilang, ya! Saat aku hidup di hutan dulu dan melihat bintang jatuh, aku meminta daging yang sangat banyak. Dan buktinya ayahku membawa banyak daging keesokan harinya!" cerocosnya sembari meneteskan air liur, tampak membayangkan daging yang dulu ia dapatkan hasil meminta permohonan pada bintang.

"Lalu apa yang kau minta dari bintang jatuh tadi, wanita kentang bodoh?" Jean datang sambil memukul kepala Sasha, yang cukup membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Tentu saja hal yang sama, muka kuda!"

"Dasar rakus!" jawab Connie.

"Tapi aku meminta satu hal lain."

Atensi Jean dan Connie kini sepenuhnya tertuju kepada dirinya.

Denggan penuh semangat, tubuh Sasha yang kini menjadi satu-satunya yang terpendek diantara mereka berdua melompat guna meraih leher mereka, merangkulnya, dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Aku berharap kita semua akan terus hidup. Tidak hanya kita. Mikasa, Armin, Eren, Hanji-_san_, bahkan Levi-_heichou_ sekalipun!"

Connie dan Jean tersenyum.

Sasha tersenyum.

Ketiganya mengangguk secara besamaan, menebarkan senyum dan memegang harapan bahwa mereka akan terus hidup bersama setidaknya dalam kurun waktu yang telah ditentukan Tuhan.

* * *

"Langit malam kesukaan Sasha," ujar Connie sambil mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

Malam yang sunyi, terdapat bintang, dan tampak seperti malam yang indah. Malam yang tepat untuk orang-orang berkumpul bersama, berceloteh bersama ataupun makan dan minum-minum bersama. Namun bagi Jean dan Connie, bahkan untuk seluruh anggota pasukan pengintai, malam yang terang ini tidak berarti tanpa adanya Sasha.

"Kau terlalu mempercayai bintang, wanita bodoh," celoteh Connie sambil melempar batu ke sungai.

Mengingat bagaimana Sasha mati dengan perut yang dialiri darah merah pekat, bagaimana ia tersenyum di saat terakhirnya, dan bagaimana wanita bersurai coklat itu tak bernapas lagi. Semua itu terlalu berat untuk ia terima. Sasha adalah salah satu rekannya yang selama ini selalu bersama dengannya.

"Bahkan dia belum sempat memakan daging kesukaannya," imbuh Jean yang masih berdiri di sebelah Connie yang terduduk, melipat sebelah kakinya.

Jean menutup matanya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya. Namun ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengubur masa lalu, masa dimana ia menilai Sasha sebagai wanita bar-bar yang tak tahu sopan santun hingga Sasha dewasa yang begitu memperhatikan rekan-rekannya.

Terlalu banyak kenangan yang ada Sasha di dalamnya.

"Jean, untuk terakhir kalinya," Connie bersuara.

"Kuharap kau tak cepat mati sepertinya."

Jean tersenyum miris. Ia tahu Connie adalah yang paling menderita karena bagi Sasha tersendiri pun Connie adalah yang paling mengetahui tentang dirinya. Sekadar menenangkan Connie, Jean menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Kita akan terus maju, Connie."

Seketika, tubuhnya menjadi lemas kala ia langsung menatap wajah Connie yang sudah dialiri airmata kesedihan.

"Biarkan Sasha mati dengan tenang, dasar bodoh."

Tangan Jean kini bebas dari bahu Connie terangkat menuju wajahnya sendiri. Kematian Sasha Brauss memukulnya begitu berat, melebihi kematian Marco dahulu sebab kematian Sasha mengundang rasa perih yang luar biasa di matanya hingga menghasilkan airmata dari balik pelupuk matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

Author's Note :

Ini _fic_ yang nggak ada _romance_nya sama sekali untuk pertama kalinya di fandom SNK.

Dan saya untuk pertama kalinya menulis ini karena sedang edisi KANGEN dengan trio ini, dan saya sangat menyukai _relationship_ mereka sejak episode terakhir SNK S3 part 2 sewaktu mereka bermain di pantai bersama! _AND SASHA, I MISS YOU SO MUCH!_ _Even your character is so much annoying, but you caught my attention enough 'til I like your character as far as you grow, really!_

Terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah bersedia membaca.

_Sincerely_,

Yusvira


End file.
